Pompeii Delay
Pompeii Delay is the 10th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which takes place in 79 AD when Mount Vesuvius erupted. Brain Busters Last Stand Normal Last Stand level. Zombotany Zombies have plant heads and abilities. Plants Part 1 * Coldcumber: Cools down heated plants. Day 1 * Snapple: Snaps zombies and spits out weak apple seeds. Day 7 * Pine Freeze: Cools heated plants and sprays lots of snow at a time when you tap it, but needs time to recharge. Day 12 Part 2 * Umbrella Leaf: Protects plants from flaming rocks. Day 17 * Trap Tangelo: Makes a trap tile. Day 20 * Kiwi Sniper: Spits out 20 kiwi seeds but needs time to recharge. Also eats zombies when near but needs time chewing. Day 27 Gemium * Burn Fern: Collects zombie armor from zombies when there dead and creates an item. 99 Gems * Ice-shroom: Cools heated plants and Shoots ice at zombies at a short distance which has a chance to freeze zombies. 129 Gems Zombies Part 1 * Villager Zombie: A regular zombie. Day 1 * Conehead Villager: A regular conehead zombie. Day 1 * Buckethead Villager: A regular bucket head zombie. Day 1 * Flag Villager: A regular flag zombie. Day 1 * Visiter Zombie: Ignores and passes all plants on the lawn. Day 3 * Farmer Zombie: Brings 1 to 5 sheep zombies with him. Day 8 * Sheep Zombie: A zombie that comes with the Farmer Zombie. Day 8 * Wealthy Zombie: Has other zombies carry it on a bed. Day 13 * Volcano Imp: A regular imp. Day 6 * Volcano Gargantuar: A regular Gargantuar. Day 16 Part 2 * Blacksmith Zombie: Makes buckets and shield for zombies (30 seconds for a bucket and 1 and a half minutes for a shield). When his iron brakes it acts like a normal zombie. Day 17 * Stone Zombie: A slow but heavy defensive zombie that walks past plants, but crushes them. Day 26 * Zombot Erupt-inator: A zombot that has three moves. Shoots lava that can burn plants and zombies, pours lava in 2 lanes killing all plants and zombies in those lanes, and summons zombies. Day 32 Levels Speech (Part 1) Day 1 Crazy Dave: Where are we Penny? Penny: Where at Pompeii! At the time when Mount Vesuvius erupted! Crazy Dave: Is that why the ground it so hot?! Day 2 Crazy Dave:Those plants are getting hot! What do we do! Penny: According to my calculations, Coldcumber is hear to do the job! He cools down plants! He's kind of like the opposite of Hot Potato! Crazy Dave: Then why is his name Coldcumber? It should be Cold Potato! Penny: But there's no pun involved in that name, plus it's a cucumber, not a potato! Day 6 Crazy Dave: Oh look an apple! Penny: That's not just any apple, it's Snapple! He likes biting zombies and shooting his seeds! Crazy Dave: Well, he looks so tasty! Penny: He thinks you look tasty too, user Dave. Day 8 Penny: User Dave, it seems like we have run into some Zobotany. Crazy Dave: Zobotany? What in the wabbie-wabbo is that! Penny: Plants that are fused together to make multi-structurer beings that can possibly do anything! Crazy Dave: English? Penny: Zombies that act like plants. Day 15 (Note) Crazy Dave: Look penny, I found a weird rock! Penny: I looks like some sort of ancient artifact. Speech (Part 2) Day 17 Other The endless Zone is called Sky Suffocation Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time